Cooking vessel grips are known, which comprise a central, metal, typically platelike core, the opposite faces of which are fitted with two half shells made of polymer material, in particular Bakelite or other phenolformaldehyde resin.
The half shells are normally screwed or riveted to each other and/or to the central core, both of which systems obviously involve relatively slow, complex assembly operations, thus increasing overall production cost.